hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha Girl
Alpha Girl Latifah is the Oni-like leader of Big Green's Second Squad who serves as a rival to Mr. No Hands. She wields a spiked club in battle. She, along with the rest of Second Squad, wants to be First Squad, but doesn't realize what it takes to be First Squad material. She is Hero: 101 Appearance Alpha Girl Latifah has tanned skin with peach finger tips and peach lips and her fang tooth peeps out. She has long black hair (past her shoulders) that curls outwards at the ends, and wears a cream coloured headscarf. She also has large black eyes, and wears a yellow dress with black zig-zags in places with a V neckline and a zig-zag hem on the skirt, black wristbands on her wrists and black shoes. She also usually carries a spiked club that she uses as a weapon. Personality Alpha Girl Latifah is very tough, and doesn't like to give up without a fight. Like most of second squad, she wants to win all the time, and wants to be the best. She doesn't realise, along with the rest of her squad, what it really takes to be first squad material, which is why they always lose. She does have a softer side, however, as seen in "Turtle Cannon Competition III", when she went to attack Chameleon Queen, thinking she was going to hurt her and the other members of second squad, and when Chameleon Queen got upset, she stopped and softened and asked what was wrong. Then after being told, via Chameleon Queen showing her on her screen, she told Chameleon Queen not to cry and then hugged her. Gallery Alphachameleon.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah showing her softer side Tumblr m0hlxw0SQJ1r958nko1 400.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah smiling Sneakyalpha.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah looking sneaky Alpha2.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah looking sad Alphakowloon.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah with Kowloon Alphagirl2.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah with the others Alphagirl3.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah gesturing with her hands Alphagirl4.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah looking cross Alphagirl1.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah with Kowloon Alphapoint.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah pointing Alphahuh.jpg|Surprised Alpha Girl Latifah Alpha-Girl-1-.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah Alphayaksha.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah lying on Yaksha as a stretcher Alphahusky.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah with Golden Eye Husky Alphatank.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah on a chameleon tank Alphachameleon2.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah with Chameleon Queen Seriousalpha.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah looking serious Cheer.jpg|Alpha girl Latifah cheering Alphaclub.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah with her spiked club Alphaeyesclosed.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah with her eyes closed Archerlee&agl.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah with Archer Lee Smilesagl.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah smiling and she speaks Agl&jg.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah looking annoyed with Jumpy Ghostface Aglpoint.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah pointing Alphabeckon.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah beckoning Alphajumpy.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah doing hand to hand combat with Jumpy Ghostface Aglvsmnh.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah vs Mr. No Hands Alphagirlandlinchung.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah passed out, being held by Lin Chung Aglmessy.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah with scruffy hair Alphaclub2.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah with her spiked club, getting ready to fight Alphagirl5.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah with Lin Chung Smileyalpha.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah smiling Handhold.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah holding Lin Chung's hand Alphadrop.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah jumping down Clubs.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah spinning her spiked club Pointy tooth .jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah baring her teeth Alphapoint2.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah pointing downwards Tearpuddle1.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah looking at Chameleon Queens tear puddle Alphaclub3.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah jumping through the air, ready to attack Alphasmug.jpg|Alpha Girl Latifah looking smug Second to None 055.png Second to None 056.png Second to None 058.png Second to None 057.png Second to None 059.png Second to None 060.png Second to None 061.png Second to None 063.png Second to None 062.png Second to None 068.png Second to None 067.png Second to None 066.png Second to None 073.png Second to None 076.png Second to None 075.png Second to None 078.png Second to None 079.png Second to None 081.png Second to None 082.png Second to None 084.png Second to None 086.png Second to None 087.png Second to None 090.png Second to None 100.png Second to None 107.png Second to None 110.png Second to None 111.png Second to None 114.png Second to None 116.png Second to None 141.png Second to None 143.png Second to None 142.png Trivia *In The Eyes of Mighty Ray Part I, it is shown that she knew Kowloon, Mr. No Hands and Mighty Ray prior to joining Big Green. It's currently unknown how and when they all met though. *She is rivals with Mr. No Hands. **Their rivalry seem to begin prior to joining Big Green. From the flashback scene of the episode "The Eyes of Mighty Ray", they are both captains of the opposite teams, but in table soccer competitions instead. They even had Mighty Ray and Kowloon as their opposing members. *Her nickname for Chameleon Queen is "Lizard breath". *She is called Alpha Girl because she is female and Alpha can mean "Dominant", which she is, being the leader. *A common goof is that her fang tooth keeps switching sides at times. It is usually on the left side, but at times is on the right side. * She is classified as Hero: 101 ** This corresponds with the one hundred and first ranked star of destiny, Gu Dasao, who's nickname is "Female Tiger". Category:Females Category:Big Green Category:Characters Category:Second squad Category:Commanders Category:Humans Category:Recurring characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Deuteragonists